halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Private Roleplay (Ven and Darkest only): Pain - Nimaudire's Life
I've decided to remake Lyra/Nimaudire's life. So here it is.... The Story Pain. That's all I suffered. Pain. I couldn't believe that my clan -- no, all ''of the clans, had a rule that abandoned pups that was a ''malcadh ''(Cursed one). No, there's no such thing. It's just a deformity. And the rule itself? That's plain ''cruel. I was named Lyra by my second milk giver, Luna, a kind, elderly wolf. She too, thought that the rules of the wolf clans were wrong, so she was clanless. Luna saw my twisted leg, so she took me in. She had told me of the cruel rules, and I immediately hated those rules. But when I was about three moons old, old enough to eat meat, she had died of an elderly age. I wasn't suprised, she was about seven cycles old, that's how old she looked. But I was obviously sad at her death. But there was other things, too. What if I was killed by a cougar? Exactly how could I survive? My thoughts were long gone when I was saved by a certain "clone".... and the real story begins there... The Cast Villains #Nimaudire (Played by Venom) #Heep #The vyrrwolves #Everburn (Once Zira's mate/Bodyguard) #Shade (Ven) Heroes/Heroines #Faolan #Edme #Dante (Ven) Users #DARKEST PART OF THE STORM #VenomTheEchidna Roleplay Chapter One - The Malcadh Abandoned... (A dire wolf had just gave birth to four pups, two grey like her, and two snow white, like their father.) (But the wolf quickly notices that one of the white pups has a twisted leg. She knows that said pup is a malcadh, and is to be abandoned. The mother wolf panics.) ?????:(Growls) (Not long after, the Obea arrives. She notices the malcadh ''and growls.) The Obea: (Glances at the mother) You know the rules.... go, find a new clan. I'll take the pup... ????:(Everburn)*Steps on a twig) (The Obea notices the snap, but doesn't respond to it. She picks the pup (Lyra) by the scruff and takes the pup to her ''trummfraw, where she is left to die. She stops in the middle of a forest) Everburn:(Roars and Bites Obea's Leg) (The Obea growls and tries to attack back.) Everburn:(Twists, his boney left side is seen) Look at it child killer (The Obea makes an attack again, and heads to her clan.) Everburn:(Grabs her tail and Roars, takes the pup) Wheres the nearest elder The Obea: (Sighs) There's a wolf named Luna that lives in this forest... I'm not supposed to save the pup, but it's my job to take them to their trummfraw. I must admit, I hate the rules of the clans, but I'll probably be killed if they find out about this... last time I saw Luna, she was in her den, which is north. Everburn: Tell them that the scourge of clans says to stop or die (Takes Lyra and takes her luna) The Obea: Yes... (Heads back to her clan) Everburn:(Rubs Lyra's Paw) It will be ok, we shall meet again and I will Fix your paw Lyra: (Yips) Luna: (Smiles at Lyra) ...^^ Everburn:(Sets her infront of luna and heads to the Obea's clan) (At the clan) Everburn:(Walks into View) The Chieftan: (At the Obea) Did you get rid of the pup..? The Obea: ...Not exactly, s-sir- (The Chieftan snaps at her) Everburn:(Roars to get their attention) The Chieftan: (Glances at Everburn) Everburn:(Growls and extends claws) (The Chieftan glares at Everburn) Everburn:(His left side of his face is a skull) The Chieftan: Who are you? Everburn:(I am your nightmares The Chieftan: (Growls) Everburn:(Grabs the Chieftans neck) The Chieftan: (Still growling despite that) Everburn:(Bites) The Chieftan: (Attacks) Everburn:(Snaps the Chieftans neck) (Some wolves start whimpering) Everburn:(Roars) The Obea: Everburn... the rules have been around since we arrived in the Beyond years ago. Everburn:(Grabs The Obea's snout) The Obea: (Shivers) Everburn:(Best get used to it, because your in charge The Obea: (Nodds) Everburn:(Leaves) Chapter Two - The Cougar (Three months after, young Lyra is seen awaking at dawn. She yawns, and tries to get her step-mother, Luna, up. No answer. Pup Lyra tries again. Still no answer. The pup tries about everything, but still, there's no response. Finally, Lyra lays her small head on Luna's side to see if she's breathing. She isn't. Lyra obviously knows that's she's dead now. She whimpers in sadness, but she wasn't suprised that her second milk giver had died. She was many cycles (For a dire wolf), but Lyra began to worry. She couldn't take care of herself. At least with Luna there was mice and rats she could eat. But she had to learn to hunt on small prey. The other thing was predators.... but it really begins here.) Lyra: (Finds a stream. She is thristy from traveling, so she drinks from it) (A cougar watches from a small cliff. It jumps down and sneaks toward Lyra.) Lyra: (Finished drinking, but turns around and notices the cougar) The Cougar: (Growls, tries to slash at Lyra) Lyra: (Runs, the cougar following her) (The cougar easily catches up to Lyra and scratches her back, leaving streaks of blood. The wolf pup hides in a log, where the cougar can't fit in) Loud roars are heard, but nothing like Everburns The Cougar: (Growls, turns) An Invisible being Grabs the Cougar (The cougar tries to escape the being's grasp.) Beserker Predator:(Roars) Lyra: (Runs off, deeper in the woods) Beserker:(See's her but he works for Everburn) Lyra: (Turns) ? (The cougar finds Lyra, attacking again. Lyra bites the cougar's snout) Falconer:(Decloaks and Aids Lyra) The Cougar: (Tries to claw Lyra) Falconer:(Slashes) The Cougar: (Hisses) Falconer:(Roars) The Cougar: (Attacks) Falconer:(Slashes off the Cougars arm) The Cougar: (Hisses in pain, losing blood) Lyra: (Bites the cougar's neck) Falconer:(Decapitates the Cougar) Lyra: (Licks her wounds from the cougar) The Falconer leaves (Lyra tries to find shelter. She eventually finds an abandoned fox den, and sleeps in it, hoping that someone will soon find her) Falconer:(Reaches in) Lyra: (Wakes up) ...? Falconer:(Grabs her by her scruff) Lyra: ...Th-thank you, sir.... Falconer:(Walks to His camp) Lyra: Hm.... Beserker:(Takes her and gives her some meat) Lyra: (Eats) Falconer:(See's someone) Lyra: ? Falconer:(Growls) Lyra: (Notices the stranger) Everburn: Hello Lyra: Huh? ....Oh. (Smiles) Hello. Everburn:(She doesn't remember me good) Lyra: (Starts to recognize Everburn) ( In thoughts - "I swear I saw him as a newborn...") he turns and his skull half of his face is seen Lyra: I-I think I saw you before.... Everburn:(CR**) Really Lyra: Yeah.... ^^; Everburn:(Picks her up) Lyra: ..... (Smiles) Everburn:(Licks) Lyra: ^^ (Nuzzles) Everburn:(Sets her down) Lyra: Hm... Everburn:(Wheres luna? Lyra: De-dead.... of old age. Everburn:(Hmmm, stay with us Lyra: (Smiles) Okay. Everburn:(Kisses her) Lyra: ^^ Everburn: *Lays down) Lyra: (Yawns) Everburn:(Sleeps) Lyra: (Asleep) Everburn:(Licks) Chapter Three - Faolan. (Lyra, now nearly a year old, is seen stalking a lizard. She pounces and bites it, killing the lizard. Lyra feeds on some of it, leaving the bigger parts for Everburn) Everburn:(Is out hunting his own prey, a 50 Qauka Dragon, all tender juicy meat) Lyra: (Notices Everburn hunting the dragon, then eats the rest of the meat) Everburn:(Takes it down and kills it) Lyra: (Stretches, notices a lone wolf beyond their territory) ? Everburn:(gROWLS) (The wolf (Being bigger than most dire wolves) is seen attacking a smilodon that was trying to steal his kill) (The wolf is Faolan) Everburn:(Tries to scare off Faolan) (The smilodon dies, and Faolan drags his kill (A caribou) away) Everburn:(Roars) Nimaudire: Forget about him, Everburn... Everburn: Not while he is in our turf Lyra: He's only a few feet ''away ''from our territory... ("Lyra: (Stretches, notices a lone wolf '''beyond '''their territory)") Everburn:(Growls) Ok Lyra: Hmm.... (She notices that Faolan is gone, she tilts her head in curiosity) Everburn:(Smirks at her) Lyra: ...Huh? Everburn:(Licks his potential mate) Lyra: (Blushes and nuzzles him) Everburn:(Walks back to the camp) Lyra: (Follows) Everburn:(Lays down) Lyra: Hm... (Bored) Everburn:(pULLS HER CLOSE) Lyra: (Blushes) Huh? Everburn:(Sleeps with her in his claws) Lyra: (Yawns and sleeps) (A black wolf with bright green eyes watches, close to their territory) Everburn:(Hmmmm The Wolf: (Jumps off the rock she was on) Everburn:(Growls) (The wolf recognizes Everburn, she remembers when he killed the chieftain of her clan when she was a pup) Everburn:(Roars) Shade (the wolf): ??? Everburn:(Gets up) Lyra: (Awakes, growls) Everburn:(Roars) Shade: (Had just left her clan) No.... I want to ally with you two. I'm sick of how my clan treats those gnaw wolves, and how they abandon those sick newborns... Everburn:(Smiles) Welcome to Black Shadow clan Shade: (smirks) Name's Shade.. Everburn:We set out to kill your old clan Shade: (Nods) Everburn:(Roars) Beserker, Falconer and Flusher follow (In Shade and Lyra's former clan) Everburn:(Growls) The Obea: ?? Everburn:(rAORS) (Some of the wolves bark) The Obea: (Growls at said wolves) Everburn: ATTACK Shade: (Bites into a she-wolf's neck) Lyra: (Attacks a pup) Everburn: Leave the pups alive, *To the Clan* THose who want to abandon your barbaric ways join me (About half of the clan *including the Obea * walk to Everburn) Everburn: Who is the new Cheiftan, show yourself Amor (The former Obea, the new chieftan): (Walks to Everburn) I am... Everburn: Shall I kill her or let her live my new clan Random Wolf: Kill her... she has made our clan almost as worse as the MacHeath Clan... Everburn:(Snaps the Cheiftens neck) The wolves that did not join Everburn bark at him. Everburn: SLAUGHTER Shade and Lyra: (Attack the enemies) Everburn: to the new members of his clan) Find some pups that are still alive (They do so) Everburn:(Howls) One wolf (an enemy) bites Lyra's neck. Everburn:(Attacks the Wolf and shows he is the Supierior) The Wolf: (Whimpers) Everburn: *Growls, his drool drips on her) The Wolf: You-you don't have to s-spare me... Everburn: Looks to his clan) Shall I let her live or kill her Lyra: Let her live... Everburn:(ON YOUR FEET *@ The wolf* The wolf: ... (Obeys) Everburn: I want you to state your allegence to Shadow Paw Chapter Four Everburn:(Asleep) Lyra: (Watching over her "pack") Everburn:(Howls) Lyra: ? Everburn:(Licks his wife Lyra and goes to the members of the pack) Shade: Hm? Everburn:*Checks on the Saved pups) (Most of them are sleeping) Everburn:(Turns to look at Lyra) Lyra: ... Everburn:(Licks his wife) She licks back. Everburn:(Goes to sleep) Lyra: (Yawns) ... Everburn:(Nuzzles her) Lyra: (Licks) everburn:(Hears a commotion) Lyra: Eh..? Everburn:(Goes out and barks) Lyra: ?? Everburn:Shade what is going on Shade: Intruders are here... Everburn: Growls) Shade: (Barks at the intruders) Everburn:(Marches to attack) Shade: (Follows) Everburn:( Roars to his pack to follow) (The pack obeys) Everburn:(Surround the outcasts and bring then to me for judgement (They nodd and do so) Everburn:(Shade, tend to our lead female, I'd hate to lose her Shade: (Obeys) Everburn:(Charges) (The outcasts attack) Everburn:(Pins the leader) (One enemy wolf growls and tries to attack Everburn) Everburn:(Snaps its neck) Shade: (Attacks another enemy wolf, but the wolf dodges, and bites her neck) Everburn:(Roars and Pins the wolf) Shade: (Bleeding pretty bad, she might not live) Everburn:(licks her) GET HELP (The wolves do so) Beserker:(Bandages Shade up) Shade: (Groans) ... Everburn:(Goes to lyra and nuzzles) Lyra: (Worried about Shade) ... Everburn: (Tend to her) Shade: .... Everburn:(Nuzzles her and Lyra) Shade: ^^ Everburn:(Licks Lyra) Lyra: (Nuzzles) Everburn:(Humbly awaits their pups) Lyra: (Her water breaks, groans) Everburn:(Tends to her) (After some time, she finally gives birth to four pups) Lyra: (Panting).... Everburn:(Licks) Lyra: ....^-^ Category:Venom's RPs Category:Wolves Category:Wolves Of the Beyond RP's Category:Invite Only Category:Private Roleplays